saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 05: Combat
Combat is the 5th episode of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (anime) and Chapter 10-11 of Saiyuki Reload (manga). Synopsis Kougaiji is closing in and Goku senses some serious intent to kill. Unhesitating attacks come from behind inhuman eyes. Cornered, will Goku find any way to escape? The rest of the Sanzo party are on their way to find him, but will they make it in time? Summary In Houtou castle, Gyokumen and Dr. Ni were having a conversation about Kougaiji’s status. Dr. Ni tells that if Kougaiji was brainwash long time ago, it would be easier to steal the Maten Scripture and maybe next time, Gyokumen might request Kougaiji to tend her nails. Meanwhile, Dokugakuji and Yaone already told the Sanzo party about Kougaiji who was brainwashed. For now, Kougaiji is a killing machine without mercy or compassion. That’s why they said to the Sanzo party to leave the scripture to Kougaiji and run away. But it’s not like Dokugakuji is worried to Sanzo’s party, but because he just can’t believe that Kougaiji wants to win under this kind of circumstances. However, Sanzo makes it even less of their concern. He will mercilessly kill anyone who gets in his way and he doubt that Kougaiji would want sympathy or a surrender. “Our boss is already a heartless killing machine from the beginning.” –Gojyo Back to Houtou castle, Lirin who is unconscious and under observation of Professor Hwang and Dr. Ni, is calling for his brother, Kougaiji. About Lirin, Dr. Ni tells to Professor Hwang that they can move to second stage soon and ordered her to change the culture fluid blend. Professor Hwang asked if Lady Gyokumen Koushu really approved this since Lirin might no longer cope it. Meanwhile, the injure Goku was lying on the ground and tries to get up. Kougaiji was on his way to Goku while Kon was shocked on what he was seeing outside. Kon panics and tries to dig on his own to help Goku, but a villager stops him saying that they have no match to the enemy. Kon deterred and replies that they will not know until they try, but the man's reason is what if they lose? Kon almost loses his hope for he can't do anything for Goku. However, he persisted, but was slap by his mother. His mother orders him to stop as she embraces and tells him that he can't allow him to do anything that would put him and his younger sister, Rin in danger. Later, Kon notices that Rin was missing in the cave until they heard the voice of Rin of somewhere in the corner of the cave who was being hostage by a youkai. The youkai scares the people and orders them to appear, if they will not, he will bring Rin where they are. The mother and Kon was about to run for Rin, but was stopped by the villagers and covered their mouth. Even though it's against to the villagers will, they have no choice, but to keep quiet for the youkai not to discover their location since there's nowhere to run. The mother was crying while hearing her daughter's help then the youkai talks again when Kon bit the man who is covering his mouth and runs to save his sister. Later on, Kon encounters the youkai and runs into him, but was kicked by the youkai. Rin calls and cries for his brother. Since the youkai was annoyed already, he was about to kill Rin, but was stopped by Kon and tells his sister not to cry for he will save her. Kon tries to attack the youkai again, but was kicked again by him. The youkai scares again the hiding villagers as Kon tries to stop him. Shortly, while Kon was being hurt by the youkai, a stone was thrown to the youkai. Kon sees the villagers and finally had a confidence to show their selves. The youkai once again scared the villagers, when Hakuryu turned into jeep and chases the youkai. The villagers were wonder if what is the jeep doing in a cave, then Hakuryuu in his dragon form pushes the youkai at the end of the cave. After that, the villagers cheers as the mother embraces her children for always being so reckless. The villagers in the cave felt trembles. Goku on the outside was terribly being injured by Kougaiji. Goku asked his self if, why is he in this kind of situation and realizes that Kougaiji is very serious. Later then, Kougaiji strikes the injure Goku on the rock and asked if where is Sanzo, but Goku refuses to tell as Kougaiji punches his ribs. Since Goku has no use for Kougaiji, he steps on Goku’s hand as Goku screamed. At that time, Goku’s body can’t be able to move, Kougaiji was about to kill him when Kon on the hole shouted to stop. ''“Stop it! You just try laying a hand on him again! I’ll never forgive you for the rest of my life! Big brother, Goku big brother! Hang in there…” ''–Kon Kougaiji tells to Kon not to interfere as he walks to Kon and tries to kill him. Goku stops Kougaiji and kicks him, despite his condition, for he is one-on one with him. In this time, Goku hits Kougaiji making him unconscious. In the end, Dokugakuji and Yaone came for Kougaiji. The rest of the Sanzo party, Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo passes by on Goku. Goku raises his hands as Gojyo gave him a hi5, until Goku tumbles down. The rest of the Sanzo party and Kougaiji who just woke up, meets. While in Houtou castle, Professor Hwang and Dr. Ni was preparing for the second stage of their experimentation for Lirin. Gallery Dokugakuji and Sanzo.JPG Lirin Unconscious.JPG|Lirin Unconscious Youkai got rin.JPG|Kon's sister Rin being hostage by the youkai Jeep VS oukai.JPG|Hakuryuu helps the villager from the youkai Category:Reload Gunlock Episodes